Fearful way back home
by InsaneTeaParty
Summary: El camino de vuelta a casa se le hace ahora el peor momento del día. No hay día que no camine por esa calle recta y larga con un nudo en la garganta. Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta/AoKise


El camino de vuelta a casa se le hace ahora el peor momento del día. No hay día que no camine por esa calle recta y larga con un nudo en la garganta.

Kise no sabe olvidar y es ese tipo de persona a la que hasta el más pequeño detalle –una marca en una pared, el pasillo de los vestuarios, los koi coloridos del lago del parque– le devuelve toda clase de recuerdos dolorosos. Todos ellos tienen que ver con cierto ala-pívot del Touou llamado Aomine Daiki.

Recuerda la marca en la pared del lugar donde se reunían a jugar un uno contra uno algunos fines de semana. Al parecer acababan de pintar la pared cuando ellos llegaron, y sin saberlo y en la emoción del juego, el balón chocó con la pared perfectamente pintada de un rosa salmón poco apropiado para una cancha de baloncesto. Nada más notar que la pared estaba efectivamente pintada y que el impacto la había arruinado, los dos se echaron a reír hasta que acabaron tirados por el suelo de asfalto. Aquella marca sigue ahí -porque nadie se molestó en volver a pintar esa zona- , y es por eso que Kise intenta evitar pasar por ese lugar.

En el pasillo de unos vestuarios se besaron por primera vez cuando ganaron la primera Copa de Invierno con Kise en el equipo. Estaban tan emocionados que solo hizo falta un cruce de miradas para que los dos tuviesen la idea de besarse allí y por primera vez –lo cual ambos agradecieron después porque llevaban acumulando aquellos sentimientos durante mucho tiempo y no hizo falta una confesión per se. Cada pasillo de vestuarios, no importa a qué instituto pertenezca, le recuerda a los labios de Aomine que tan reales sintió en ese momento y que tan distantes siente ahora.

Recuerda también lo contentos que parecían aquellos koi cuando Kise tiró al lago accidentalmente el contenido de la bolsa de migas de pan que había guardado para aquellos peces –todo esto mientras miraba embobado la imagen de Aomine a su lado bajo la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

Pero más que todas esas cosas, prácticamente _teme _el camino de vuelta a casa porque su calle es larga y solitaria, y solo le hace sentirse más aislado. A veces piensa lo increíble que es que algo tan cotidiano como un rato caminando solo te haga recordar cosas que no quieres _–"entre otras, que estoy solo" _suele decirse a sí mismo. Kise no está solo y lo sabe perfectamente porque tiene un equipo de compañeros envidiables a nivel humano, pero la parte de él que Aomine llenaba está desierta. Ni siquiera está a salvo en su habitación, porque todo parece haber tomado prestada una parte de Aomine. La alfombra donde se sentaban a ver aquel drama estúpido pero adictivo, la mesa pequeña donde libros y cuadernos de matemáticas acababan quedando olvidados...la cama donde tuvieron sexo por primera vez y donde luego quedaron abrazados y tapados hasta la cabeza mientras se asombraban de lo bien que sus cuerpos encajaban y se adaptaban el uno con el otro.

Kise no se rinde y no piensa dejarlo así. Nunca se ha sentido solo por su famoso don de gentes, pero sabe de sobra lo que es sentirse solo aunque tengas personas importantes a tu alrededor. Hay grietas que solo una persona y nadie más puede arreglar. Quiere volver a sentir a Aomine, volver a esa relación que tenían antes, así que se pasa los días pensando y buscando pequeñas oportunidades.

Y un día, después de ir a ver el partido de Touou contra Seirin, siente que el Aomine de antes –el que jugaba con él cada día y sin falta y no el que se saltaba la práctica y odiaba el basket– ha vuelto, aunque sea muy poco a poco. Kise ve esa oportunidad como cuando vio que era el momento de besar a Aomine por primera vez, y al día siguiente llama a Aomine y su voz que denota falta de sueño y fastidio le hace reír, y de una manera o de otra, los dos acaban riendo a través de la linea telefónica. Kise recoge a Aomine en la cancha de la marca en la pared y ambos van a casa del rubio, hablan de cosas triviales y se ponen al día sobre cosas que no han tenido tiempo de contarse tras estar tanto tiempo separados. Se besan bajo el edredón de la cama, escuchan el ritmo de sus respiraciones, tan juntos que a veces el latido de sus corazones parece el de un solo ente.

Y Kise nunca más vuelve a sentirse solo mientras recorre el camino de vuelta a casa.


End file.
